In today's society, people rely on many personal items for activities such as work, school, travel and recreation. Some of these personal items are sometimes misplaced causing a person to frantically search for a missing item before leaving for the activity. Some of these personal items are also forgotten causing a person to leave for an activity without the forgotten item.
For example, when leaving for work, a person may need to remember and locate a wallet, keys, laptop computer, employee badge, etc. For example, when leaving on a fishing trip, a person may need to remember and locate personal items associated with fishing, such as fishing poles, fishing net, tackle box, etc. Any one of these items may inadvertently be forgotten or may be difficult to locate.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method for identifying and locating items.